Really, I'm Just Misunderstood
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: Tom explains why he is the way he is. And his reasoning for what he has done to the world. At least, as best he can. He is still evil, remember?


Author's Notes: I realize I haven't posted anything in a very long time, so I offer this, which I wrote for school last year. We were asked to write a story explaining why the villain was the way they were. So, obviously, I wrote mine from Harry Potter. Everybody has their own theories on why Voldything went after the Potters and told Lily to move aside. This is just one of mine. My teacher seemed to like it, as did any of my friends I allowed to read it, so now, after a year has passed since I first wrote it, I've decided to share with you fine folks from FF.N. Don't you feel special?  
  
Summery: Tom explains why he is the way he is. And his reasoning for what he has done to the world. At least, as best he can. He is still evil, remember?  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, almost forgot I had to do this. Haven't done this in a while, so I might be rusty. But here goes... This isn't mine, no matter how much I wish for the Harry Potter universe to be. It still belongs to that wonderful lady know as JKR, and I doubt she would give it up to me.  
  
I think that's everything now. Enjoy!

  
  
Really, I'm Just Misunderstood. 

By: Chi-ko  
  
I'm not really as people make me out to be. People just misunderstand my motives of why I do things the way I do. I'm trying to make the world a better place by getting rid of all its blemishes.  
  
I haven't always been like this. When I as younger, before I had gotten my letter from Hogwarts, and I was still living in my town's orphanage, my only goal was to get my awful father back for leaving my mother, which is what ended up being her death and why I was where I was. My good for nothing father, who I had the unfortunate luck to be named after, was going to pay for ruining my mother's and my own lives.  
  
When I got my letter, I knew I had the perfect way to get rid of him once and for all. As my years progressed at school, and after having to go back to that hellish orphanage, I had started to notice the flaws in the wizarding world, yet it seemed only I was taking notice of them. My friends, or at least those I was closest to, had noticed these things as well and we had made plans for what we would do to help our world when we were graduated and could do something about it.  
  
Pureblood family lines were being tainted by muggles. Wizard blood was thinning and still is. I, myself, am a half-breed of muggle and wizard, one more mistake for which I shall never forgive my mother, yet those in my house at school who knew my private views, agreed wholeheartedly with them. They had said they'd been surprised at how I acted towards those who were like myself, but then, as my past had been so horrid, my view on things would tend to be twisted. They had never quite said it like that, but I knew that's how they meant it.  
  
I hated my father with all my being as well as everyone who believed that muggle-born "wizards" could go to wizard school. Fools who thought similarly to that bumbling idiot Dumbledor, who took over as Headmaster after I had left, who felt there wasn't anything wrong with the world; how I loathed them all.  
  
When I reappeared years later after my graduation, I was a completely different person from what everyone knew me as. I had traveled around the world and learned and perfected all the spells that would help me carry out my plans to reform the world back to how it should have stayed.  
  
Once, for a short time during my school years, I did stray from my afore mentioned goal in life, truthfully portraying the façade I had been showing the public. I fell in love with one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen in all my years. We dated all throughout our last few years at Hogwarts, with the occasional visit to the astronomy tower or deserted dark corner of the grounds. Our relationship was kept secret from the rest of the school, however. She was a Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin. The two were not generally supposed to mix, being seen as complete opposites, the embodiment of all things good and evil.  
  
Yet, it seemed to hold strong despite its secrecy. At least until a few weeks before graduation was to take place, we had a fight over what would happen once we were out. My goal of removing the impurities, muggles, from the world had returned to the front most of my thoughts, so traveling would evidently be what would make this possible. She, on the other hand, wanted to settle down, buy a house, have children, the total opposite of what I needed to do.  
  
It seemed though, that one of the last times we had been together, she had gotten pregnant. I had no idea of this, as I was out of the country the following day after graduation. I didn't find out until I returned years later from an old friend from school who knew that I had been dating her, had told me that I had a daughter by the name of Angela. She ended up marrying a muggle man then died while giving birth to her child at the age of 30. The man had soon remarried a muggle woman and raised the little girl, Lily, as a muggle, not knowing her mother had been a witch, with her half sister from the new woman her married.  
  
If only Lily hadn't married into the Potter family and had her son, she could have lived longer than she had. The boy was a mix heir if Gryffindor from his father and Slytherin from mother. He was destined to be the bloody leader of the resistance against me because of this. When the boy was older, he would obviously as powerful as myself, so I needed to either get him on my side, which would most likely prove impossible with how his parents were. Or, kill him before he became a problem.  
  
Even at the young age of one, the boy showed great power, yet I still seemed to underestimate him and that appeared to be my downfall to the rest of the world. This would not be true, however, as my spirit is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed.  
  
The destruction of my body made it a little harder for me to carry out my plans until a weak-minded human happened to stumble into the part of the forest I had been inhabiting since I had become what I was. Until the man had come along, I had just been jumping from animal to animal, but they didn't last very long and didn't like having to share their body with an outside force.  
  
He had resisted a few times at the beginning, whining and begging, "No, I don't want to do that... But that's wrong. If we get caught, it'll be me who gets in trouble and sent it Azkaban..." But he eventually stopped, must have figured out I wasn't going to be leaving the first human body I had I found since the loss of my own body.  
  
Luckily for me, he had been going back to teach at Hogwarts again that school year. It would be ten years since I had faced the Potter boy. I was surprised and excited when I saw him enter into the Leaky Cauldron with that oaf I had managed to expel in my fifth year.  
  
As it turned out, I would still fail to kill the retched nuisance the next few times I tried. It wouldn't be until after about a decade and a half that I would face him once again in my own body. It seems that the fates don't want to work with me any longer, as our face off ended in a standstill and the boy getting back to his safe haven...  
  
Maybe I really am the incarnate of evil. Just because what I do doesn't seem right to most people, doesn't mean it's wrong. Then again, maybe it's not so bad to be evil. It does have its perks sometimes...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: I think I did the who age thing right, but I am notorious among my friends of always getting them wrong no matter how hard I try. One would think, since they're good at math, they could figger out ages as well? I just remembered that I actually have posted this somewhere, but it's not there anymore, cause that site moved. What few people bothered to read it seemed to like it, so, I can only hope I do as well here. Hmm, don't think I have anything else, except maybe, review? I haven't gotten those in a very long time now... I miss them. 


End file.
